


Brown Eyes

by audreyanderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Flower Crowns, M/M, jock!zayn, nerdy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/pseuds/audreyanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is getting bullied. Zayn has a crush on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherSocialCasualty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSocialCasualty/gifts).



> Written for my best friend :)

Harry Styles walked through the halls of his school quietly trying not to draw attention to himself. Harry opened his locker and adjusted his flower crown, unaware that a set of brown eyes was watching him carefully from down the hall. Hair stands up at the back of his neck so he turns to look. The eyes look away quickly before Harry can see. The brown eyes belong to Zayn Malik a football player, and also a jock. 

Zayn sighed and turned to go to his next class. Mere minutes after Zayn leaves here he closes his locker and get shoved hard against the metal lockers. Harry stumbles hard and drops all of his books and his flower crown falls off his head. An athletic shoe purposely steps on and crushes Harry’s flower crown. "This is what you get for being a freak, Styles!"

Harry keeps his head down until his tormentors are gone. People pass him by but no one offers to help them up. Harry sighs and picks up his books. Harry spends his lunch in the library, where he can be alone and no jocks will bother him.

Zayn sat in the lunch room watching for Harry; his friends tried to get his attention but he ignores them. When Harry doesn’t show up Zayn gets up and throws away his untouched food and goes looking for Harry. Zayn finally finds him in the library. He grabs a book from the shelf and sits in the chair so he can clearly watch Harry from a distance.

The next day same thing happened for Harry; locker shelf in the morning, pretty good class, lunch in the library. But something was different. There was a boy who he swore was on the football team pretending to read a book in the same section of the library as him. Harry stood up and walked over to the boy. The boy was “reading” and Harry cleared his throat making the boy jump. 

“Oh! Um, yeah?” Zayn asked looking up at Harry. His breath catches at how close Harry is. 

“Is there a reason that you’re here, pretending to read in the same part of the library as me?” Harry asked back, arms crossed over his chest.

Zayn looks confused. “Pretending to read? I can read you know. And this book is one of my favorites!”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “D.I.Y Birdhouse Making 101? Really?”

Zayn blushes. “It’s a good read.”

Harry shakes his head, “Whatever.” 

The door to the library opened up and Zayn’s friends came in. Harry turned around and packed up his stuff. “Come on Z, let’s go we have practice.” Zayn watched Harry’s shoulders tense as the word “practice”. Zayn guessed that Harry hadn't realized that he was on the football team.   
Zayn leaves with his friends and without another word to Harry. The rest of the week was the same as ever, except Zayn avoided the library, afraid Harry would catch him not reading and staring at the back of Harry’s head. 

The rest of the week was going horrible for Harry. More bruises blossomed on Harry’s pale skin. But he didn’t see any more of the jock “Z” as his friends called him. Harry walked home from school like usual but a car full of jocks pulled up next to him and they all jumped out and before he had the chance to run, they started pumbling his body with blows. All Harry could do was curl into a ball and wait for it to stop. 

Suddenly he heard something. Yelling. He thought it was at him, but it was aimed towards the boys around him. The blows stopped and a pair of strong arms encircled him. The sound of a car speeding away reached Harry’s ears. Harry didn’t move or open his eyes. “Harry. You’re safe. Open your eyes.”

Harry opens his eyes. Harry finds himself staring right into the dark brown eyes that have been watching him. He doesn’t say anything. 

“It’s me Zayn, from the library? You’re safe. I won’t hurt you. I’ll never hurt you, Harry.” Zayn promised. 

Harry nods slowly and Zayn helps Harry stand up. Then Zayn drives Harry home so they can talk. The two became friends, and then more than friends. Needless to say Harry never gets picked on ever again.


End file.
